User talk:Chandler8
Chandler8's Message Board Re Oh yeah that needed an update lol, thanks for reminding me. Anyways that wouldn't be the place to list up all the contributions as it is the wrong place to do so. Rather they be a list of the reason for the demotion and how they have certain notability inside or outside the Wiki and inside the Monster Hunter community itself. --Mckrongs 17:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Message Hey. I've been told about what happened over at the chat earlier. I got to read up on all of it, so here's a message for you. All I read up on the log and nothing was about the wiki's progress. Everything was about your hate towards Kogath and my movements and decisions ever since I came back to this Wiki. You think that ever since we set foot that we're neglecting the Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate side of the Wiki when we are devising templates that will accomodate not just Monster Hunter 4 and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, but all the games preceding the latest games in the series. Right, Monster Hunter 4 is a japanese game, but it is the prequel to Monster Hunter 4 Ultinate, which is to remind you that it is coming over the west. We are preparing for that, so when the times comes things are handled easier. It never meant to neglect 3U. It's a preparation to keep the Wiki up to date. Also to point out how you do not care for the series (apart from 4 you mentioned Frontier) other than 3 and 3U just shows more how much of a neglectful User you are when it comes to progress. Next, we tackle the part where you think this is all a dictatorship rather than a team effort. Let me tell you that even before you or Aandrew were around on the wiki that I have been devising the earlier templates lying around in the wiki. With time and updates to website designs I have learned a lot and decided to update what system we had before and improve on it. You are intolerant to something constant which is change. The feedback I received from people that use the wiki most of the time boames it on how the pages are designed. These are my steps and solutions to these problems. And funny how all the tine you are devising things to intercept the wiki and make the others feel bad about me and Kogath, someone already finished the Skill Tree pages mostly alone, and someone is currently tackling Armor sets that you were reluctant on doing. Your antics are what's destroying the progress now and I can't have that happen. Oh by the way, those two are only Users and not part of the staff team too. I think that shows how the templates I have been making have been both convenient/easy to use and aesthetically pleasant for the wiki for them to be attracted to contributing for the wiki. That says a lot about what I do behind the scenes for the wiki. And you don't deserve to tell WolfQueen that she has been doing nothing for the wiki to be in her position. She has been getting more efficient as a renderer, and it is something that has in my opinion, surpassed even myself and at some points aandrew as a render artist. By the way, I didn't demote Aandrew without a reason. The reason was that he hasn't been using his position to a good use, spending them all they complaining on blogs rather than doing something beneficial or providing constructive criticism towards whatever he is criticizing, most notably on the Frontier boards. He wasn't placed in that position for that, and so he can still remain in the wiki as a User. All in all, I want to tell you that you need to grow up. Monster Hunter Wiki isn't about statuses, positions, and power play. It is all about creating the near complete and perfect database of the Monster Hunter SERIES, not just 3 and 3 Ultimate, for everyone to use. I'm not proud of my edit counts and My position is nothing that noteworthy to brag about in the first place. This isn't a dictatorship of me and Kogath, this is about getting things done. You are blinded by your thoughts to understand what I have been telling you since our first argument. And we don't have the time to play games with playing the bargain chip to getting you back here. Your attitude has proven yourself that you are a destructive User for the wiki. So go on and persist ban evading as it is only a couple of clicks to get you out of here again. Then there's things that can be done so that becomes a global ban. Oh yeah, and there's my message wall in central wikia that you can leave messages on for your sentiments on how we run the Wiki. No need to use others and talk about me behind my back. I can listen. So yeah, Grow up. That advice is also useful in real life. -Mckrongs 07:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC)